the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Survival Game Type (Spaceific Clash)
The Survival game type is entirely made out of player versus environment game modes and is designed as a "horde". In this game type, players must work together and coordinate as a single lone team against waves of AI used enemies by selecting one character out of a roster of 8 characters and then attempting to live either until the final wave happens or just for as long as they can until they are ultimately overrun. The announcer for this game type is Agent 001. Game Modes Survival features a total of two game modes which are all designed around a team of players trying to survive against three factions worth of various different AI controlled enemies while their main objective overall is just to survive but there can be secondary goals to accomplish as well as they try to do this. |-|Horde= --- |-|Endless= --- Maps Survival uses maps which aren't separated into different types in overall layout and design to be based around game modes but are instead separated into one of two categories that are hazardous and non-hazardous and in turn are based on whether the map involves a non-enemy type hazard on it or not. Characters Survival has characters which each come with a unique style of play and one ability specific to them as well as one role based ability and the capability to use grenades while all characters are also divided into one of three roles which consist of Trooper, Engineer and Medic with these having a different purpose. |-|Trooper= Characters of the Trooper role have the purpose of being the main fighters against their dangers by having the most aggressive ability while also being the ones to keep the team's ammunition stocked. Role Ability : Ammo Crate All troopers come along with a ammunition crate that stores ammunition for any allies within range of it, once it has been placed down, to collect ammunition from until they are stocked up once again. *Ability Type : Buffing *Buffing Amount : Large (Overtime) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Radius : Small *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A ---- Ailith --- DEMI |-|Engineer= Characters of the Engineer role have the purpose of keeping their team's fortifications up and repaired to help deal with their dangers through the use of a repair gun with a more random other ability. Role Ability : Repair Gun All engineers come equipped with a repair gun that they wield to repair any kind of fortifications that have been put down while it can also be used to deal a limited amount of damage to enemies. *Ability Type : Healing *Healing Amount : Small (Overtime) *Usage Time : Dependent (Can Be Cancelled) *Last Time : Dependent (Can Be Cancelled) *Maximum Range : Small *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A ---- Hjagdahr --- Khalid |-|Medic= Characters of the Medic role have the purpose of keeping their team alive as they face their dangers through healing them through the stim gas that they all come with as well as another form of support. Role Ability : Stim Gas All medics come equipped with stim gas grenades that they can throw out like normal grenades but to heal all allies that are within the gas as it can also revive downed players instead of doing damage. *Ability Type : Healing *Healing Amount : Medium (Overtime) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Radius : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A ---- Diego --- Makeda Overall Game Mechanics Along with the game mechanics that Survival shares with the other game types, there are also game mechanics that it shares between its own modes alone due to all of these game modes falling under the same category as each other and ultimately needing to share some of its game mechanics because of that. ---- --- Unlike all of the other weapons that players can get within the Survival game type, the forged axe cannot be attained by normal means (due to its extreme capabilities to one-shot kill all enemy types except all bosses) and instead players will have to first unlock it before they can equip it but it will still take up a weapon slot. This is achieved through there being a total of five Zombie bobbleheads hidden across all of the maps but the spots that they are hidden at change with each playthrough while there are fifty spots in total that the bobbleheads can be hidden at on each map. Once found, a player must interact with it to pick it up that causes progress to start being tracked until all are found and then, after all have been picked up, the sword appears to all players for collecting in the middle of a map's spawning area but first they must kill enough enemies in the area around it to be deemed worthy of using it until they are told that they are worthy and can take it. Once it becomes available to a player, they can collect it again at any time if they lose it for any reason while the sword spot itself, unlike the generator spots, can be walked through to avoid players being caught on it. Category:Subpages